


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie has had a bad day and Richie wants to try something new.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Stress Relief

When Richie came home there was no sign of Eddie wondering around the apartment or working at the table on his laptop like he usually does.  
“Eddie?” He called out as he placed his keys on the table and shrugged his jacket off.  
“In here!” responded Eddie from the bedroom as Richie noticed the bedroom door open and the sound of the tv playing. Richie pushed his shoes off his feet before making his way into the bedroom.

When Richie entered the bedroom there was Eddie curled up in the sheets, resting on multiple pillows as he sat up watching the tv but Richie could see the grumpy look on his face. Something tells him that Eddie has not had a good day, he could clearly see that on his face and the way he was curled up in the sheets.  
“Can you believe this woman is addicted to eating drywall? She’s literally eating her fucking house!” Said Eddie as he pointed at the tv causing Richie to start laughing with amusement. Since Eddie has been living with Richie he seems to have discovered a guilty pleasure for reality tv.  
“Like whenever she’s hungry she just breaks off a piece of her wall, she even does this at her friends house. Imagine if I went over to Ben and Bev’s house and started eating their fucking wall?!” He ranted at the tv as Richie burst out laughing.

“I think Ben would disown you, designer home destroyed because fucking Eddie Spaghetti was hungry”  
“Don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti” huffed Eddie as he crossed his arms and snuggled into the sheets wrapped around himself.  
“Okay what’s wrong?” Sighed Richie as he looked at Eddie’s moody but adorable face.

“Nothing” He muttered.  
“Something tells me you’re not just angry at drywall lady so come on Ed’s what is it?” He asked before taking the remote and turning the tv off. Eddie looked at Richie with annoyance, hand out as if to tell him he was watching that as Richie put the remote on the bedside table.

Richie sat at the side of the bed, facing Eddie as he reached his hand out to brush through his hair.  
“talk to me” He said softly as Eddie sighed.  
“Myra called again” he finally said causing Richie to groan. It’s become a common thing for Myra to be calling Eddie since they were currently still sorting out the divorce, all she ever did was rant down his ear and demand shit from him for her side of the divorce. He always saw how stressed he looked every time she called, the way he’d sit there rubbing at his temples before taking painkillers the moment she finally hangs up because of the headache shes given him. Richie’s wishes that he could take over the phone call and tell her to get lost but he knows it’s not that simple.

“What did she say now?”  
“The usual but...I get so stressed that I feel like I can’t settle for the rest of the day when she fucking calls” Explained Eddie as Richie sighed.  
“So you thought you’d calm down by watching tv?”  
“Yeah but I ended up getting angry over drywall lady” responded Eddie causing them both to chuckle a little before Eddie went huffy again, at least he cracked a little smile.  
“Why is drywall lady making you angry?”  
“Because it’s so fucking disgusting, imagine how dangerous it is to eat that shit?!” explained Eddie with annoyance as Richie listened with amusement.  
“Then why watch it?” Laughed Richie, annoyed Eddie is adorable.  
“Because I’m trying to calm down” huffed Eddie.

“Well I’m here now to make it all better Eddie Spaghetti” Exclaimed Richie as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie. He attached himself to Eddie like an octopus and started pressing loud over exaggerated kisses all over Eddie’s face causing him to groan but giggle.  
“R-Richie stop!” Giggled Eddie as he tried to push him away but Richie was basically stuck onto him. He’s got Eddie laughing, that’s good, maybe this is helping to distract him and who can resist famous Richie Tozier kisses?

“I.can’t.face.is.too.cute.must.kiss.it” Said Richie, pressing loud kisses in between each word. Kisses over his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his head, his ears. His hands reached to Eddie’s sides causing him to yelp before his fingers started tickling, was Richie seriously tickling him?  
“R-RICHIE!” He almost squealed as he started to wriggle in Richie’s grip while laughing, that infectious, adorable laugh.  
“RICHIE I WILL SERIOUSLY KICK YOU!” He threatened while laughing before Richie stopped tickling and his lips moved down to Eddie’s neck.

The mood quickly changed, kisses now quieter, slower, lingering. His hands now softly caressing his body causing a shakey gasp to leave Eddie. The mood had shifted as Eddie closed his eyes at the feeling of Richie’s lips. His lips so soft against his sensitive skin and Richie always knew the right places to touch.

“Why don’t I take your mind off today huh?” Whispered Richie before his tongue darted out, slowly licking up behind Eddie’s ear causing a soft moan to leave Eddie. His hands reaching for Richie as he relaxed into his touch, he loved it when Eddie became putty in his hands from his touch, made him feel a little big headed that he can make Eddie feel this way.  
“I’ve been wanting to try something...can I?” Whispered Richie as a soft gasp left Eddie. Eddie had no idea what Richie wanted to try but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

“W-What do you want me to do?” Asked Eddie, actually feeling a little nervous causing a soft chuckle from Richie as he moved his head from his neck to look at him.  
“Nothing, just lie back and enjoy Ed’s” responded Richie with an exaggerated wink causing Eddie to roll his eyes. Eddie shuffled a little forward so that he could lie back as Richie began to push him down on the bed. 

Richie moved around on the bed so that he could get easy access to Eddie’s legs.  
“Socks on or off?” He asked as he grabbed one of Eddie’s legs to reveal the fluffy socks on his feet in all its glory.  
“Off, I’m not wearing socks during sex it’s weird” responded Eddie.  
“I happen to think you look very sexy, even in nothing but socks” Said Richie in a stupid British voice before he was grabbing Eddie’s ankle and kissing the side of his foot. Eddie groaned in response before he reached his other foot up and gently hit Richie’s face.

“Ah! Okay no socks!” He called out, laughing a little before slowly pulling the sock off one foot, keeping his eyes on Eddie.  
“You trying to make this sexy?” Asked Eddie with a smirk.  
“Of course I am!” He responded as he dropped the sock on the floor before he put down Eddie’s leg and reached for the other foot, picking it up to slowly pull off the sock as Eddie giggled.

A lot of the time sex between the two almost felt serious, intimate and incredibly hot if Richie must add but they had moments like this were they messed around. Richie would be stupid and ridiculous and Eddie can’t help but laugh even though they’re supposed to set the mood. Richie loves it, he loves being able to make Eddie laugh and the idea of making him laugh in bed too was great to him. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled, his dimples deepened and the way his eyes and smile lit up and God, the sound of his laughter, he loves it, it’s so incredibly adorable but also so sexy. 

Once the socks were finally off his feet, Richie was quickly grabbing Eddie’s sweatpants and boxers before swiftly pulling them both off. Eddie laughed at how quickly Richie pulled them off before he was leaning down to push Eddie’s shirt up and kiss along his torso. Eddie’s laughter died down as he softly sighed at the feeling of Richie’s kisses, his big hands on his sides, softly caressing his body before his lips were traveling down. Richie pulled away so that he could remove his glasses and place them next to him on the bed.

What Eddie wasn’t expecting was for his legs to now be hooked over Richie’s shoulders as Richie now lay on his front. This felt very invasive and personal as Richie was now at his opening, not like it’s a place he hasn’t been before but something about this felt different. Richie’s thumbs on either side of his cheeks as he opened him up, face view of his hole causing Eddie’s breath to catch in his throat. He leaned forward and his tongue slowly licked across his hole causing Eddie to gasp and his head to push back into the pillow. 

Richie chuckled a little at Eddie’s already positive response to it before his tongue was back, slowly swiping up before he pressed harder and circled his tongue around his hole. Eddie whined, fingers gripping the pillow as he bit his bottom lip.

Richie gripped harder, opening him up more as his tongue continued to press hard and circle around the skin. The feel of Richie’s stubble starting to come through, scratching against his sensitive skin and the feel of his big hands holding him open. He could feel Richie’s saliva dripping from his hole and down his crack onto the bed, this should be disgusting but he felt like he couldn’t get enough of it. The feel of Richie’s tongue against his sensitive hole, his stubble scratching him and the feel of his saliva was enough to make him hard, the head of his cock now leaking pre cum and begging to be touched. 

“R-Richie” He whined as his bottom lip pulled away from his teeth. Richie hummed in response, tongue never leaving the puckered skin, circling and prodding. His thumbs pulled him further apart before his tongue was prodding inside him causing Eddie to cry out, his back arching a little off the bed. His tongue slowly circling inside him against his sensitive walls, a sob left Eddie, his fist pressing against his mouth to muffle the sounds leaving him.

Richie pulled his tongue out as he looked up at Eddie. He couldn’t see that well but he could see the way Eddie’s skin looked so flushed, fist on his mouth to muffle the needy sounds he was making.  
“Let me hear you Eddie” Whispered Richie as his hand reached up to stroke his thigh.  
Eddie’s hands now trembling a little grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it off himself, he felt too hot as he threw his shirt across the room. Richie smirked before he moved his hand back to his cheek to open him up before his tongue was returning to his hole. 

The moans and whines leaving Eddie was music to Richie’s ears, encouraging him to fuck him deeper with his tongue, flick and brush against the sensitive skin. The heels of Eddie’s feet began to push into Richie’s shoulders, his fist gripping the pillow tight, his other hand now reaching down to the curls of Richie’s hair. Richie chuckled at the feeling of Eddie’s hand gripping his hair to keep him in place.

Eddie was close, he could feel the intensity building up and his legs began to tremble. Richie returned to deep, fast licks over his hole, determined to make him cum.  
“R-Richie” he sobbed causing Richie to groan at how desperate Eddie sounded as he said his name, the sound of him saying his name so desperate and filled with pleasure was like honey to him. His fingers gripped tighter in his hair and Richie was more frantic with his tongue. Eddie cried out, back arching a little and hole clenching as he came but Richie continued, determined to help him ride out his release as Eddie sobbed at the feeling. His hole clenched as Richie pressed his tongue and circled the puckered skin, whines leaving Eddie’s throat before his hand was releasing from his hair.

Richie gave one last slow lick before he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s thigh and reached to put his glasses back on, Wiping the saliva from his mouth. Hands caressing his sides as he lifted his head up, to look at Eddie who looked completely wiped out.  
“H-holy shit” he breathed as he looked up at Richie.  
“We’re definitely doing that again” Said Richie with a grin before he leaned down to kiss him.  
“Ah no! Not until you brushed your teeth!” Complained Eddie as he pushed him back.

“What, I can’t kiss you?” Teased Richie  
“I know where that tongue has been”  
“And you loved it” Whispered Richie with a smirk. He moved back a little as Eddie sat up, now feeling the wet sheets from were Richies saliva dripped down on him causing a soft whine to leave Eddie. Richie raised his eye brows a little at the sound before Eddie looked down to see that Richie was hard in his jeans.

“B-brush your teeth and I’ll be ready” muttered Eddie as Richie looked at him with surprise.  
“Hey you don’t have to, I did that for you, I can take care of myself”.  
Eddie tiredly smirked as he moved to lie back on the bed again.  
“I said...I’ll be ready” he breathed, legs spreading a little. Richie got off the bed as fast as he could, attempting to quickly pull his shirt off causing Eddie to giggle as Richie ran to the bathroom.


End file.
